1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the construction of furniture and in particular it relates to a novel edging attachable to the rim of a table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of edging for furniture pieces is quite commonplace especially if the top of the furniture piece is made from a composite material or a layered laminate panel material. The edging serves several purposes. First the edging hides the sides of the panel material providing an aesthetically pleasing edge to the panel and the furniture piece, second the edging protects the sides of the panel from getting marred or chipped through normal use, and third the edging serves as a device to hold the panel together so that the panel does not separate due to humidity and moisture or age.
Prior to the present invention most furniture edging was made of relatively rigid material as for example the slightly resilient rubber wear piece or bumper illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,113 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,933. A rubber scuff plate used as a furniture edging in U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,719 discloses a rubber section of limited resiliency so as to be able to be selfretaining on longitudinally spaced fasteners, the heads of which are engaged thereby. A rigid aluminum extrusion forming an edging arranged to be covered with a laminated covering material or the like is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,477 and a resilient edging formed of polyurethane foam having a surface skin is molded around a core of relatively hard material having a barbed flange perpendicular of one surface thereof may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,373. A resilient stretchable edging in the form of a closed loop is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,780 where it acts to form an edge on a table or the like and at the same time hold two panels of the table in assembled relation.
The present invention forms a protective table edge as a unitary extruded hollow shape, a first portion of which is relatively more rigid than a second portion, the first portion having a perpendicular barbed flange by which the protective table edge may be affixed to a table top or the edge of another panel or the like. The second portion is of a more resilient material extruded simultaneously with the first portion and bowed outwardly from the surface of the first portion opposite the perpendicular barbed flange, the two portions preferably being formed of materials of different durometers and different colors.